


Smoke on the Water

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x07, Asexual Character, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

Water was sliding down the walls, down the shower tiles, through the sink and onto the floor like rain drops. Juggie's torso was glistening with it, like a picturesque angel rising from the damp heat, the light reflecting off him like from a holy mirror ball.

Archie's breath was either puffing in front of his wet lips or stuck oppressively somewhere in his throat. The locker room was an aquarium and he mouthing in gulf of air like a big ginger goldfish.

As Jug turned toward him, a cascade of diamonds fell off his fringe and landed on the slippery floor, dragging Archie's eyes to follow their movement right down to Jug's slippers, up his calves and thighs, and skipping redcheeked up to his face.

Jughead's eyes were dark and glittering with startled confusion, something indefinable behind it. An embarrassing secret lit up the tips of his ears and bent his head forward, sending Archie on a new search after his fallen water drops.

'What are you doing here, Archie?' His hand was pulling back the wild wet strands of his hair as he sighed this, his muscles flexing nervously under the dim morning light. 

'That's my line, Juggie.' Concern didn't being to describe the emotional spin cycle he felt twisting up his gut. 'Talk to me.'

Then his hand was reaching out like it was cutting through a tub of dark molasses, his fingerprints tingling with some sort of spider-sense anticipation of the imminent contact with a slick shoulder.

Jughead tensed at the same time he huffed out 'I moved out.' He glanced at the hand that had a hot grip on him, and a cold chill ran up his spine and made him fumble forward.

The whole world was fog and steam and suddenly it wasn't, as Archie's sneakers held on for dear life to their hold on solid ground at the same time that Archie's lips lost all grip on gravity and caution and fell with a smack on Jug's exhaled breath, and closed on his shiny mouth.

A water pearl was dragged from the tip of Jug's raven hair across Archie's wrinkly brow and slid down his cheek to be incorporated into the heat of their huffing breaths. Their foreheads caressed damply, and finally rested together like teo river banks meeting between an eerie mist. 

The air was made even thicker by their heated eyes searching fir clues across the divide. Archie's hands were drawing world maps across Jug's back, Juggie's palm lay against Archie's quickstep heart like a cool winter frost.

Sunlight was creeping through the half open windows and drying up the sink, the door handle, a damp bicep, as the water droplets evaporated into a future glistening with possibilty. 

A hand reached out. 

'Move in with me.' 

An intruding bird chirped outside as smile a broke out in the corner of Jughead's mouth.

'Yes.'


End file.
